warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ayatan Treasures
Ayatan Sculptures are ancient Orokin treasures powered by Endo that can be discovered across the system. There are two types available: the sculptures themselves, and smaller Stars which can be inserted into the larger sculptures to increase their value. These sculptures can be traded to Maroo at her Bazaar for varying amounts of Endo (with a fee in Credits), or placed within the Orbiter as decorations. Acquisition * Sculptures can be found in plain sight on regular missions, though this has a rare chance of occurring. * Stars of either type can occasionally be found from Storage Containers and lockers. * Maroo offers a mission where it is guaranteed that a Sculpture will appear. * Sculptures and Stars can be traded between players. Sculptures A total of five different Ayatan Sculptures exist: OroFusexB.png|Ayr Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexC.png|Orta Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexE.png|Piv Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexA.png|Sah Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexD.png|Vaya Ayatan Sculpture Stars OroFusexOrnamentA.png|Cyan Ayatan Star ( , fee) OroFusexOrnamentB.png|Amber Ayatan Star ( , fee) Stars are smaller treasures that can be inserted into Sculptures to greatly increase their Endo value once traded in. Once slotted, they cannot be removed. They can also be traded in by themselves for a small Endo payout. Sculptures have 3-4 slots to insert Stars in, and each slot only accepts a specific star. Stars are dropped randomly from Storage Containers and lockers (including storage containers in Archwing missions). They have a noticeable glow and a unique marker on the mini-map, and a specific sound plays when a Star is dropped. They must be picked up manually via a prompt, similarly to Syndicate Medallions. From onwards, the Vacuum precept for Sentinels and the Scavenger Drone cannot pull Stars towards themselves, to prevent Stars from falling out of the map or otherwise becoming unobtainable. Managing Sculptures In the Mods section of the Orbiter, selecting "Ayatan Sculptures" will allow the player to examine Sculptures and attach Stars. Stars can be inserted into a Sculpture by selecting the desired Sculpture, then hovering the cursor over a socket and clicking on it. The Sculpture must be in the player's inventory for it to be selected; if displayed as a decoration, the Sculpture will not appear in the Mods screen. Each Sculpture can have 3 to 4 sockets available for slotting, with each slot requiring a particular type of Ayatan Star depending on the type of sculpture. Each Endo unit costs ~24.15 in credits, and the final price is rounded up. Endo prices follows an algorithm: : (1+E(n+m) S) (B+nC+mA)}} (E = multiplier, S = Sockets, B = Base Value, C = Cyan Value 50, A = Amber Value 100, n = # of Cyan stars installed, m = # of Amber stars installed) As Fusion fuel Average Endo price of threesocket sculptures is 2150 (~52k credits to convert). * Rare mod of 10 rank will require 15 of them (~780k credits). * Primed mod of 10 rank will require 19.1 of them (~993k credits). Orta: * Rare mod of 10 rank will require 12 of them (~783k credits). * Primed mod of 10 rank will require 15.2 of them (~991k credits). Stars: * Rare mod – 310 amber or 620 cyan (748,650 & 747,100 credits, respectively). * Primed primed – 410 amber or 820 cyan (990,150 & 988,100 credits). It costs ~1.4m to fully rank up rare mod and ~2m to fully rank up primed mod. E.g. using aytan as a source of endo increases fusion credit cost roughly in 1.5 times. And using Orta sculptures or Stars is not a big factor. Treasure raid Mission The alerts section of the world state window will update to indicate when players can speak with Maroo in the Maroo's Bazaar Relay on Earth to perform a Raid mission in the Void or Orokin Derelict. Players are able to finish this quest once on a weekly basis. Joining players that are running the quest after finishing one beforehand will not yield quest rewards. This mission requires players to find a treasure room, which is a large special room filled with traps and obstacles that are activated upon players stepping on a pressure plate at the room's entrance. Once the traps have been activated, players only have a limited amount of time in which they must reach the final door at the very end of the room. Failing to reach said door before it closes completely will result in mission failure, though players can repeat the mission to try again if they fail. If players successfully reach the last room before it closes, they will encounter a pedestal with an Ayatan Sculpture, collecting of which will complete the objective. Note that a player who has already acquired a Sculpture from their daily mission will not receive any additional Sculptures should they join someone else's daily mission. Bugs * Currently star chart alert doesn't update daily, while mission does. * Similarly, daily mission is able to reward sculpture only once a week. Notes * Ayatan sculptures can be scanned by either of the two available scanners and will trigger Helios scanning until the Codex entry is complete. * When partially slotted the sculpture will flicker between the powered and unpowered state, moving in a jerky, awkward way. Gathering Tips * A Smeeta Kavat can double the amount of Stars obtained if the Doubled Pickups buff from Charm is activated when they are picked up. This does not work with sculptures. * Ayatan Sculptures and Stars appear on loot radar such as Loot Detector, Thief's Wit and Animal Instinct. Sculptures have standard resource/container marker, while stars have their own unique icon. * Ayatan sculptures spawn in locations that Syndicate Medallions do, thus making Syndicate missions a good way of searching them. While this by itself doesn't increase chances of them spawning, players could already be searching every room for Medallions and destroying containers, thus potentially gathering up Stars and, occasionally, a sculpture. ** It is possible for both the Medallion and the sculpture to spawn in the same spot, thus making one of them invisible. Picking one up will render the other visible and available for pickup. Media AyrSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Ayr Sculpture AyatanOrtaSculpture.gif|Animation of a slotted Orta Sculpture PivSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Piv Sculpture SahSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Vaya Sculpture AyrSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Ayr Sculpture VayaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Vaya Sculpture OrtaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Orta Sculpture CyanStarView.png|Detailed view of a Cyan Star AmberStarView.png|Detailed view of an Amber Star 20160922153359 1.jpg|Ayatan Cyan Star on the floor Amber Ayatan Star.jpeg|Ayatan Amber Star on the floor Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures Ayr - Orta - Vaya Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures PIV - SAH Trivia * "Ayatana" (आयतन) is a Sanskrit word meaning "Six senses and manas and the qualities perceived by them." See Also *Endo, the resource that powers the Sculptures. *Maroo *Orokin de:Ayatan Skulpturen it:Sculture Ayatan Category:Update 19